Scars on her wrists
by sexykage
Summary: I'm not normal Selena." Demi/Selena
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Disclaimer: I do not own Demi or Selena

The scars on her wrist were evident enough that the girl she knew wasn't there any more. That goofy, sarsartic,lovable girl,Demi her Demi wasn't

There. Instead she's been replaced by a girls whose only expression was that of darkness and guilt. At times Selena often wondered who was she

But couldn't mainly because of doctor's strict orders to keep Demi from

Going insane.

It didn't matter that the room was filled with get-well card, flowers, and

Stuffed animals, all from loved ones and fans. It didn't matter that neither

Girl spoke to each other in years, what mattered was that Selena was here.

It didn't matter why Demi had the scars on her wrists, that was nothing compared to the mental state she found her in. It didn't matter that something was wrong with the young girl and Selena didn't know what

It was

"Demi what the hell happened to you." The older one yelled.

Demi shrugged she didn't know how to explain to the older one in

Front of her. Truth be told she didn't want too. Talking about it

Would bring up the words of sudice watch, something both girls wanted

To forget.

"Why does it matter Selena…I mean we haven't exactly talked in

A year or so."

"Oh and whose fault is that?" Selena snapped.

The younger girls ears turned a bright red, Selena was right, their

Friendship broke apart mainly because of her. It was the rockstars constant

Partying that drove the Wizards star away.

"I know, I'm sorry but Sel you don't understand…I'm sick."Demi replied

"Sick?"

"I'm not normal, Selena." Said Demi looking at her hospital bracelet.

"Well duh anyone can see that." Selena teased.

Instead of a laugh, a chuckle or a small smile the rockstar's small expression

Only darkerned.

"I have to find the right guy…I can't be gay Selena." The younger girl whispered.

"Finding the right guy won't help." Selena answered

"Whatever, anyway I found this website that can help cure my condition."

Now Selena really wanted to yell, homosexuality was something you couldn't cure. Why because it wasn't a disease.

"You can't cure gayness Dem."

A/N I know this chapter needs work and I'll make improvements to it

When my time is free


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney stars.

"You can't cure gayness Demi." Replied Selena.

"Yes you can…it's like a disease."

The Wizard's star shook her head, wondering how deep in denial was the

Girl beside in. The older one wanted to get through the girl's head that there

Will never be a perfect guy. Why because no perfect guy would exist for her.

"Demi, why would you do this to yourself?" Selena asked.

Demi glanced at Selena, then back at her scars. Avoiding those soft concern brown

Eyes was the only thing the rock star could do, to retain what was left of her mental

State.

"You, Selena…if it wasn't for you then none of this would had happened." The girl

Answered.

Maybe it was the situation before them that made the younger girl's voice dripped with

Venom. Maybe it was something else, either way this wasn't Selena's Demi.

"Demi…"

"No, seeing you bring back these stupid feelings, feelings that I don't and can't have."

Demi answered.

"Why does it matter if you're a lesbian?"

"Yes, it does…I can't be around you Selena."

"Huh."

"Go away."

For once Selena did what she was told. Not because Demi told her too, but mainly because of

Doctor's orders.

Miley Stewart and Selena Russo didn't see eye to eye on anything. Most of

The other stars knew was that was the number one rule at the house of mouse never

Place either girl with the same room with each other. It would only create a load

Of chaos.

"How is she?" the southern asked.

"Not good."

Truth be told Selena had always thought of the Tennessee Native as a spoiled brat. She

Stilled believed that except when it came to Demi. Seeing the Hannah star drop everything

In her schedule to spend time at Demi's hospital room really said something.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?" Miley suddenly said.

"What are you talking about Stewart?" Selana asked confused.

Miley shrugged; maybe she was the only one who picked up Demi's major

Confusion. Then again she did have experience in that certain field, not

That anyone would have ever guessed.

"Demi's gay."

"What…how…"

Miley smiled she excepted this answer as much. How did she know, about

Demi crushing on the ladies.

"I'm a lesbian…that's how I know." Miley answered turning to a shock Selena.

"You like…girls."

"Yeah, look I know how Demi is feeling, scared, confuse, guilty, and not mention that like

Us she works for the mouse." Answered Miley


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney stars.

Surrounded by four ugly yellow walls, that was the daily life of the young Disney patient.

In total disgust the rock star hated them, as much as she hated herself. She hated the scars

On her wrists, for they were a small reminder of her failure. If there wasn't failure in the

Process, the rock star would have been cured, in her mind not living was far better than

Living this tragic life. The scars and walls seemed to be mocking the young girl on a

Daily extent. Each comment more vile than the other, each comment specially placed

In her memory. Demi didn't care what Selena said, she couldn't be gay, which meant

She had to find someone to cure her. Opening her note book the rock star began to

Search for therapist who would specialize in her needs. Scrolling down the main

Choices, it seemed like the highest reconditions were the most expensive. Money

Didn't matter, Demi have enough to cover any charge. Slowly falling asleep with the laptop still on her lap, Demi often wished she wasn't connected to the ever-giving heart monitor. If she wasn't she would had fell in a deep eternal sleep.

For the first time since anyone knew Selena and Miley, the two girls were having decent

Conversation. For once the two were acting civil towards each other, Demi was to thank for that. Underneath her spoiled diva exterior the 'Hannah' star really did care for the girl. Maybe

Because out of anyone, Miley understood the troubled girl the most. No she didn't

Have trouble coming in terms with herself, rather it was coming out to other people.

Ironically, the Latina was the first, which was a major surprise to the southern native.

"When ever she gets out, we have to the keep a close eye." Miley explained.

Selena nodded in agreement, it was known to everyone that back than she was very

Protective of the younger one. Since age seven since Barney Selena had always had

The girl's back.

"Right…" the girl paused for a moment, keeping an eye on Demi would be a difficult

Challenge.

The 'Wizards' star and 'Hannah' star took a good long glance at each other. Granted they

Would never become friend. The two totally despised each other. Yet the young rock star

Did link them to each other

AN/ I know it took forever to update, mostly because of school and major writer's block.

Enjoy.


End file.
